Prisms
by Amber Ember7
Summary: Hey! So this is a story I wrote as a 6th Grader(Last Year) and wondered how you guys liked it! Navy Rose Vallance is a Prism(explained in story), and its her 18th birthday, which is when the Gifts will interrogate her, but something interesting happens. She reunites with an old friend, Jack, what will happen now that they are on the run? Better than the summary makes it sound.
1. Navy's Note to the Readers

**Navy's Note to the Readers(You should probably read this if you want to understand the story) (BTW, this is not a Prologue)**

Hi, I'm Navaline Rose Vallance, but just call me Navy. I live in a world you are not familiar to. Actually I live on Earth, just a long time after you, around the year of 4266. Many things have changed. First though let me tell you a little about myself. I am a 17 year-old, and will turn 18 tomorrow. I am a very immature almost 18 year old, so don't judge me. I have blonde hair with little streaks of red and brown. I have blue-green eyes, and brown rings around my pupil and the outside of my iris. I remember ALMOST everything. Around 1,000 years ago there was a man who told a prophecy. The prophecy said that there would be a new race of people. That the new race would rule us, and we shouldn't fear them. That they were meant to rule. The prophecy came true. I am now living under the rule of this new race. This race is called the Whites. They are completely and utterly albino. Not just light blue eyes, but everything white, pupils, irises, lips, tongues, hair, eyelashes. Whiter than paper, it is rather creepy as you could imagine. The Whites, decided that they were going to change their name, to the Gifts, because they thought they were gifts to the world. Modest, I know. They dislike people, who have "colorful beings" as they call it, people like me, who have more than one color, for their eyes, and hair. They call us Prisms. No, they aren't trying to make us sound pretty, remember they hate color. They hate color so much they made everything white that could possibly be made white, the clothes, the houses, the buildings, everything, except for the natural stuff, like the sky and sun and grass and ground. Since they really don't like us Prims (HAHAHAHA), every year, they publicly interrogate the 18 year old ones. I have no idea why, but they do. Then make us swear our loyalty to them. If we don't pass the interrogation, they kill us, I don't know how though. Probably painfully though. Well, enjoy my story.

Navy


	2. The Funeral

I awake cold in my thin bed to the rapping of rain on the window. I look at the rest of my body to find that my one thin sheet is on the floor, probably because I kicked it of in the middle of the night. I sit up and turn in my bed to place my feet on the cold sterile white glossy tiled floor, then stuff my feet into my plain white slippers. As I stand up I hear soft footsteps coming near my room. I hear the footsteps stop and look at the door, there stands my mother. She smiles faintly, but the smile seems forced, I then realize that today is the day of my father's funeral.

"Get dressed, we're leaving in an hour," my mother says sadly. I nod and head for the closet as she leaves. Before I make it to the closet, I trip on something and face plant.

"Oi" I mumble, my voice muffled, because the tile is covering my mouth. I get back up and continue my short walk over to the closet. I slide the door open and look at the clean, neat line of the same fitted white dress, but in a small little box on the top shelf of my closet, is a black version of the rest of my dresses. I take of my sterile white v-necked sleep shirt and pants and place them in my basket for dirty clothing. I grab the neatly folded black dress from the box and slip the soft, light fabric over my head. I walk over to the glass cabinet that holds my shoes. On the first shelf are my white flats, white sneakers, and my white athletic shoes. On the second, it holds my dressier shoes, my white high heels and white glossy dress shoes. Then on the third shelf, again, is a box. In it are my plain black heels. I slip them on then walk down the simple white stairs. I stand at the bottom of the stairs, and sit down. I feel my eyes getting damp, and put my head in my hands. _I can't cry, I can't cry. I am the strongest in this family, no one can see me cry, I can't cry. _I think.

"Earth to Navy" my younger sister Salene's loud voice echoing through the large quiet house. "Move out of the way!"

"Shh, why aren't you wearing your mourning clothes?" I say

"Why would I be wearing my-oh wait! Is today Dad's funeral?"

"YES!" I half-yell, frustrated that my sister can't even remember our father's funeral.

"Crud! How long until we leave?"

"About 45 minutes now"

"Tell Mom... Tell her that I'm curling my hair, okay?"

"Why would I help you get out of this?"

"Dad would want you to."

"Really? Dad would want me to cover you, even though you forgot about _his_ funeral?"

"Maybe."

"I highly doubt that" Salene and I have a long staring match but eventually I win and my sister frowns at me. I walk toward the kitchen, and see that my mom has already set out breakfast: scrambled eggs, no yolk or extras, and milk. The standard breakfast here in what used to be Buckeye, Arizona, now called Scherrierr.

After I finish eating I clean my dishes. As I'm putting my now clean dishes back in the cabinet, my sister finally comes down the stairs.

"What took you so long? We're leaving in 20 minutes." My mother asks.

"I um... I woke up late," my sister lies.

"I woke you up."

"I fell back asleep, I got ready as fast as I could though."

"You still took a long time."

"I-I-um-" She just sits down and shoves food into her mouth, without another word. I walk back upstairs to brush my teeth. Afterwards, when I grab for my hairbrush my sister comes up the stairs to brush _her_ teeth. I finish brushing my hair and walk downstairs again, ready to go.

█§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§o§§§§§§█§§§§§§o§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§█

I absolutely despise walking in FRIKING HIGH HEELS! Only the rich sectors get cars, so we have to walk everywhere. We reach the funeral home, and open the doors to where the funeral will take place, I avoid looking at the white casket that holds my father's now lifeless body. I feel tears welling up in my eyes already. No one but my mom, sister and I have arrived yet, which I'm grateful for because the hot tears are streaming down my face like two twin waterfalls. I sprint toward the bathroom. No one can see me like this, not even my family. I am the strongest in the family, and no one ever sees me cry, so I can't, so I won't. I look at the small, simple mirror in the bathroom and set my jaw, wipe my face, and pinch my cheeks. There, I don't look like I've been crying anymore. I walk back out, and sit in the front pew, which I have to sit in, according to my mother. The rest of my family will sit in the second, third and fourth pews, and our friends and the rest of the sector will sit in the remaining pews. People start coming through the doors, not very many though. There aren't too many people left in our sector, as most of them were Prisms that were killed. There are very few people from the other sectors that were friends with my dad. As they come in my mother greets them, and my sister plops down right next to me, looking bored out of her mind. She may be only ten, but I expected more from a little girl who just lost her dad. An old friend of mine Jack Drew Veers, catches my gaze and walks over, I haven't seen him in forever, though he lives right next to me, he claims to always be sick, but ever since we started school, he was constantly sick, it seems highly unlikely, though. Now he seems perfectly fine, maybe he'll come to our college classes, next year. My birthday, but also the day of the interviews with the Prisms, is called cleansing day, which is tomorrow. He will be there, Jack, so maybe I will ask him then. When my mother originally told me about it I was 12. I imagined the Whites came in to every Prism house with giant Multi-Purpose cleaner spray bottles, and paper towels and stripped the Prisms clean of color. Jack walks over to the pew I'm at, and sits down, across the room I see my mother give him a dirty look. He ignores it.

"Hey. How have you been doing?"

"Hmmm, I don't know Jack, how did you feel when your dad died? Were you okay?" He looks hurt by that comment. Whoops. "Sorry, that was mean. I'm not doing great, Jack."

"You look like you have been crying," WHAAAT?

"What? No I don't! What makes you say that?" He chuckles.

"Kidding! But I still don't get why you are ashamed of crying, when you don't, it makes you seem like a robot. You know, like, emotionless."

Salene butts in saying "Yeah, it kinda does" Nodding.

"Coming from the girl who looks bored out of her mind, right now," I raise my eyebrows.

"Uh, I, hey..." She gets up and runs to Mom. Heh.

"So, do you need a shoulder to not cry on? 'Cause you know, I'm right here, always available." He pats his shoulder closest to me, the right.

I laugh. For real. It seems to be easier with him. Even at my father's funeral. Unfortunately the laugh was so loud everyone could hear, and my mother gives me the stink eye."Sure, why not?" He smiles, scoots closer, and I lean my head on his shoulder. It doesn't last long though. While we were talking everyone had taken their seats and my mom tells Jack to go sit with his mom. He waves and plops down a few pews down from where I sit. The pastor comes walks in through a door I didn't see before.

The ceremony goes by rather fast, I didn't even really hear what the pastor said, I just ran lots of things through my head to keep myself busy so I wouldn't cry.

We walk home. Again my feet are killing me. As soon as we get inside I almost rip my heels off, then jog for the stairs. Regulation requires that as soon as possible to change out of mourning clothing, so I have to get to my room. I can't just it ignore it either because after a funeral(or death) the Gifts security, barge into every house and make sure everyone is wearing white again, they also check daily at noon. They'll knock on your door and make sure you and everyone else in the house is wearing white. Just as I get back downstairs the guards come through the doors and take a look around. It is just me and my mom downstairs, my sister is still upstairs.

"Is this everyone?" one guard asks the other. The other one checks his clipboard.

"No, there is still one more"

"Ma'am, please get your other child, down here. Other wise we will have to search the house" The guard warns my mother. With a slight look of fear in her eye, my mother calls up to my sister.

"Salene! Get down here!" I hear thuds as my sister runs down the stairs...she's still wearing her black dress, the black twin to my white one. Her eyes go wide as she sees the guard and stops in her tracks, she looks like a hurt puppy. The room seems more silent than it ever has been in this house. The air seems to grow cold. This can't be happening. My little sister, we all know what is going to happen. My sister will be taken away, and tortured for disobeying this one, small, simple law, once they are pleased with the amount of pain they cause her, they send her back, with so much pain, so much pain. I remember, I had a boyfriend , his name was John Lavender, the Whites hated him enough already, but after his dad died "mysteriously" at work,(Like most of the fathers do in Sector M of Buckeye. Most of the children here don't have an alive father here anymore. According to the Whites the men have a tendency to accidentally get themselves killed while on the men in Sector M of the City of Buckeye all work at the Chop House, which is where everything from wood to pig meat gets chopped up to be used by the rest of the city.) John never took off his mourning clothes. So that is the way he was punished, take away ready to be killed then sent home to suffer his pain forever. He didn't remember me, after awhile I gave up, trying to make him remember me, but I still miss him. The guards take a few steps up toward my sister.

"Please, I was going to change! Just as my mother called me, I was going to, please you have to believe me!" My sister almost whimpers. But being a 10 year old, she is being so strong in this situation , most girls her age would have said nothing, or fainted. _That's my little sis! You stay strong!_ I want to say but right now is probably not the best time to praise my sister.

"Well, if you would've changed when you got home we wouldn't be in this mess, now would we?" The guard says.

"Please! She is just a young, silly girl, you can't take her!" my mother pleads.

"Sorry, ma'am, she knows the rules and consequences, and what she has done has already been done, I make no exceptions, I must take her in" Though it seems as an apology his tone is absolutely evil. He sounds almost amused when he says it, as if happy to take a prisoner, and torture it, perhaps it makes him even happier it is a young, helpless girl. During this whole scenario , though I just stand there, while my mind processes it in slow motion. Then, finally once I've come to my senses, they're taking Salene to the door, and I scream,

"Wait! Take me instead! I'm a Prism! You can do whatever you want with me, experiments, whatever you want, just please don't take my little sister!" The guards seem to ponder this a moment, then nod.

"Fine, but if your sister gets herself into any more trouble, she is dead."

"I won't be here to stop you will I?"

"Probably not" The guards let go of my sister, she runs and hugs me. She whispers to me

"I hope you kick some White-Butt" Heh. I almost crack a smile, then say

"Just for you. Salene, Just for you" She smiles then lets go. I walk over to my mom, she is trying not to cry. She isn't doing a very good job. No matter which way this turns, she is losing a daughter. I hug her then wave Good-bye. You may think I am taking this way too lightly, but when I get nervous I almost crack up. I think its the hysteria or something. The guards grab ahold of my arms, but I shake them off.

"I'd rather not have my arms bruised, thank you very much, I have extremely pale skin, which would make those bruises VERY noticeable! I won't run though, I promise!" I flash them a smile. So of course, they knock me out.


End file.
